


Raindrops

by KnittingNarwhal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Human Cole (Dragon Age), Inquisitor and Cole friendship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/KnittingNarwhal
Summary: A brief snapshot of Cole and Inquisitor Asha'na Lavellan's relationship.It's been a year since the unfortunate demise of the Lavellan Clan.Asha'na and Cole spend time together as they watch the sun rise from behind the Frostback mountains.





	Raindrops

A year. Passing with ferocity, an entire year had come and gone. 

 

“It still hurts,” Cole said, maintaining gentle eye contact with Asha’na. He’d been practicing. He sat across from her on the floor of the Inquisitor’s private balcony. The one that had the perfect view of the mountains. 

 

Asha’na nodded slowly. "It does," she admitted. 

 

“But it’s a different hurt. Not as sharp. Not as stabbing. A dull throbbing in your heart. Like a cut under a bandage. The pain echoes. It is better, but it still hurts.”

 

“You can still feel that, Cole? Even though you’re feeling more human?” 

 

He took a moment to consider. “Yes, but it isn’t as loud. It’s harder to hear  _ them _ from the inside, but easier to hear you. Here. Speaking.”

 

A sudden wind slapped the bottle of grape juice and plate of assorted snacks, toppling everything onto the blanket they sat on. Asha’na and Cole scrambled to grab everything, chuckling lightly, and moved their little “picnic” just inside Asha’na’s room. When time allowed and no one was traveling, this is where Cole and the Inquisitor could be found. They liked to watch the sunrise together. It had become somewhat of a ritual.   

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Cole seemed unsure. 

 

Asha’na perked up. “Of course, Cole! Go ahead.”

 

“If this never happened,” he gestured to the jade green glow of her hand, “if things hadn’t changed, what would you be doing now?” As soon as he asked, an anxious hand pulled at his hair. “I mean, if it doesn’t hurt. Talking hurts. I’m sorry.”

 

Asha’na untangled Cole's fingers from his hair, took his hand in hers, and placed it down on his lap. “It’s OK to ask. Even if it’s a difficult topic, it shows that you care.” She patted his hand and sat back, legs crossed, hands resting at her knees. “If none of this had happened,” she blew out a short breath and shrugged. “I’d probably still be the Keeper’s First. Studying, learning, guiding my clan and fellow Dalish. Traveling around the Free Marches. The same as always.”

 

“If your clan were still alive, would you go back to them once you were all done with the Inquisition?”

 

“Maybe,” Asha’na smiled sadly. She didn’t have much choice in the matter.

 

Cole nodded in understanding. “The empty space in your chest is still mostly empty, but some of it has been filled. The puzzle pieces don’t fit exactly, the patches aren’t perfect, but they are still true and you love them and appreciate them.”  

 

“That...is an accurate way to put it,” Asha’na poked through the food in front of them but didn’t take anything. “Cole, can I ask _you_ something now?”

 

Cole placed his goblet down and wiped the reddish purple juice from his lip with the back of his sleeve. Asha’na couldn’t help but smile at the mannerisms Cole was rapidly picking up since he was becoming less Spirit-like. 

 

“When people...die. What happens?” Asha’na stopped herself from clarifying further, waiting to see if Cole understood what she meant.

 

Cole’s eyes slid away from Asha’na, wandering to a specific spot in the air, focusing on nothing in particular. Then, as though the right words formed in the air in front of him, Cole nodded and cleared his throat. 

 

“Rain falls. The rain drops are exactly the same as the rain in the river, or the water in a well. It’s the same because it is water, but _different_.” He paused, giving Asha’na a questioning look. 

 

“Go on,” she encouraged gently.

 

“So when we are here, alive, we are raindrops. Everyone starts from the cloud, everyone ends landing somewhere. But the end isn't the _end._ Not always. Some people land in the ocean, others on a little girl’s hair, others in a barrel, the grass, a flower petal…” he trailed off, straightened up, and continued. 

 

“No matter where we land, we’re still water. Some of us join a larger body of water. Many energies coming together to become a part of something bigger. Some of us become snowflakes, freezing in mid-air, landing softly atop a blanket of snow, eventually melting to awaken and quench the thirst of Spring’s sleepy daffodils and snowdrops and crocus flowers. But no matter what, we go back to being water. And sometimes the Sun picks us up...”

 

Asha’na leaned in, eyes large with curiosity.

 

Cole shrugged. “That is the only way I can explain it. Did I...did that help? I think I explained it wrong.” He began to fuss over his hair again. 

 

“You explained it beautifully. I...I think I understand.” Asha’na praiseful smile lit up Cole's face -- a rare and wonderful sight. 

  
  
  


They left it at that and the two friends enjoyed a comfortable silence for a long while. Simply enjoying each other’s company. Watching the sky change from navy to plum to violet as the sun stretched its rays, testing the sky before rising with apprehension from behind the safety of the mountains.

 

“I never thanked you for helping me, Cole. Last year, when I found out about my clan. You were there for me,” Asha’na murmured, breaking the silence. A memory of tears and devastation drifted past. Cole and Dorian were the ones who kept Asha’na together as she dealt with the tragedy. She had them, unconditionally. Now she had Cullen, too. A warmth spread from within her, coexisting with the pain and burdens of life.

 

Cole, bewildered, tilted his head to the side.“You **did** thank me. But not with words, and...and sometimes that’s better! I felt it. I still do.” He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder.  “I felt it. I understood.” Asha’na rested her head against Cole and let the silence wrap itself around them again. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks, and Cole hugged her tightly.

 

There they sat until the sky began to blush bright with the sun’s presence. Then with one quick silent embrace, the two stood and went their separate ways to fulfill their commitments to the Inquisition. 

  
  



End file.
